


Believing Is Seeing

by Random_Original_Ficcery (Random_Nexus)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Now Published, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Prompt Fic, Tumblr, WriteWorld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Original_Ficcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The old woman in the park always sits on the same bench, watching the tree branches above, a young woman finds out why.</p><p>Written for the prompt: "<a href="http://writeworld.tumblr.com/post/60482551113/writers-block-a-picture-says-a-thousand-words">A picture says a thousand words. Write them.  Mission: Write a story, a description, a poem, a metaphor, a commentary, or a critique about this picture. Write something about this picture.</a>" - <a href="http://writeworld.tumblr.com">WriteWorld</a></p><p><b>UPDATE:</b> Now published by JayHenge Publishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing Is Seeing

This story has now been published in a more polished form by [JayHenge Publishing](http://www.jayhenge.com/).  
It's available in this anthology:

 **Intrepid Horizons**  
Edited by Jessica Augustsson  
[Amazon.com Link](http://amzn.com/1530889529)

_(Paperback and Kindle versions available.)_


End file.
